narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Misora Akanishi
Under Construction - 8/4/14 Misora Akanishi ''(赤西美空, Akanishi Misora) ''is a Jōnin level kunoichi from Suna. She is the squad leader for team Misora. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality Misora is rather quiet and doesn't care much for socializing. She locks herself in her house for days at a time to avoid contact with others. She pushes aside her discomfort when on missions. She has a very bleek and depressing look on her life but tries her best to change it so she can be happy. Appearance Despite being in Suna Mirsora keeps a rather pale skin tone from spending much of her time indoors. She has medium-dark brown hair that is kept relatively short. Her hair is straight be curls when not taken care of properly. Misora has teal eyes that are rather dull. She has a very boxy (boyish) figure have little to no curves. She often mistaken for a boy due to her flat chest, boyish build and short hair. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Misora's hobbies are reading, making new poisons, and baking. * Misora's favorite foods are instant ramen, Dango, and Macons. * Her least favorite food is mochi soup. * Misora has completed as total of 52 missions in total: 15 D-Rank, 10 C-Rank, 14, B-rank, 12 A-Rank, 1 S-Rank. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT